


The Star Only You can See

by orphan_account



Series: The Rise of the Angel [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blind Frisk (Undertale), Character Death, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Friendship, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Siblings, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After losing her mother, Chara has no where left to go. The villagers hate her and her siblings for their abnormal eyes. She takes her siblings and flees to the mountain. She comes across the world of monsters, and must face both monsters and demons alike in order to keep her siblings alive.Easier said than done when everyone wants your soul. Oh, and what's this about an Angel?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been obsessed with Undertale (and now DeltaRune) for a while now, so I decided to post a work on it.   
> I don't know, I was just struck suddenly with this idea. Hopefully this turns out okay.

     On the outskirts of Grace Town, surrounded by a field of buttercups and under the shadow of a mountain, there was a humble little house. Though, if anyone told you that someone lived there, you wouldn’t believe them. It was too small, too run down with it’s broken windows and poorly built wooden frame. It seemed to resemble an old shack than it did a home. It would only take a strong gust of wind to blow it down. Inside was not much better. The kitchen was small and cramped, making it impossible to maneuver through. The oven only had one temperature capability, which would have resembled the flames of hell. There was only a travel sized refrigerator that was just as hot as the oven. It always smelt as if something was burning. There was no bathroom, but there was an outhouse located close to the house and a well. Neither of which appeared to be structurally sound. The house only had one bedroom that always smelt of mold. The bedroom ceiling always leaked whenever it rained or snowed. If one could describe the little shack in one word, it would be: depressing.

     But rest assured, it was still very much a home. That was plainly evident, given the fact that people actually lived there. Less by choice and more due to the fact that they had no where else to go. No where that would welcome them, no where that would be any better.

     This sad little home housed a grand total of two people, once three. It would soon be expanding its resident’s numbers once again, which was a problem the current residents would deal with when the time came. The two residents were both girls; a mother and her daughter. The mother was very beautiful, with her long locks of brown hair and pale skin. She had a kind face, heart-shaped and soft. She looked like someone who would hold the door open for a line of people and not be bothered. She looked like someone who would go out of their way to make someone happy, even if they were a stranger. She was normally very skinny, however her stomach was currently swollen with the tell-tale sign of pregnancy. Around her neck hung a golden chain, and from that hung a golden heart.

     The daughter closely resembled her mother. It was still too early to tell, but it was most likely that she would be the mirror image of her mother. Her brown hair was cut short, barely reaching past her chin. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were rosy. Her tiny body was too skinny to fit into the massive sweater that she wore. However, she compensated for it by having too much personality.

     What stood out the most about the two was there eyes. Both of their eyes were red. Bright, shining red, like rubies under the sun. They were vivid, and one’s eye was immediately drawn to them. They were startling, unique.

     They were feared.

     Now, at the dead of night when only people with red eyes and fireflies were awake, the mother and daughter sat together in their living room, which was technically a part of the kitchen. It only consisted of a worn down sofa that the mother had managed to buy from a bitter old man. The cushion’s were worn and ripped, and a couple of springs were escaping it. The sofa was supposed to recline, but that feature was definitely broken.

     Lyra shifted slightly as one of the springs dug into her back. It was difficult to do, given the monstrous size of her stomach. Pregnancy had a way of making simple matters difficult.

     “Are you alright Mommy?” Her daughter was curled up against her side, and had been silent for most of the evening. It was difficult to see her, since their only source of light was a single candle. The shadows the candle cast seemed to dance across her daughter’s young face.

     Lyra smiled at her, “I’m fine, Chara dear. The baby just woke up.”

     Interest sparked in Chara’s ruby eyes. “Really? Is she kicking?”

     Chara was absolutely convinced that it was a girl, though Lyra honestly had no idea. In her dreams, her baby was a boy. “A little. Do you want to feel?”

     Chara nodded vigorously, all four-year-old energy. Lyra shifted again, giving her child better access to her enlarged stomach. Chara pressed her ear against her stomach.

     She gasped, “I felt her kick!” She sounded extremely pleased with herself.

     Lyra giggled, “They knows their big sister is there.” She petted her daughter’s hair. Chara remained where she was, silent and contemplative.

     Lyra was content to remain like this when her daughter spoke up again. “Do you...do you think she’ll have red eyes?”

     Lyra blinked. It wasn’t a question she had been expecting, but she should have known it would have come up eventually. Their red eyes troubled Chara greatly, and caused her much grief whenever she left the safety of their home. That afternoon had been a prime example. A few of the children from Grace Town had come by and had bullied Chara when they saw her playing among the buttercups. Lyra had chased them off, threatening to curse them with her demon powers (the people of Grace Town were always coming up with new rumors about them, and sometimes it was fun to play into them). Chara had cried, not understanding why they hated her even though they had never spoken to her.

     “I don’t know,” Lyra answered honestly, even though she had a strong feeling that they would. Lyra had enough schooling to know how genetics worked, and she suspected that the red eyes were dominant. She had been an only child, but her father and uncle both had red eyes and so had her grandfather. “Perhaps they’ll have brown eyes like your daddy.”

     Chara lifted her head, frowning in the adorable way little children do. “I hope so. Maybe Daddy will come back then.”

     Lyra didn’t have a good response to that. There was no good way to tell a child that their father was never coming back, that he could no longer bear the burden of having a red-eyed family. Lyra could scarcely accept it herself. He had been there one moment, worrying over the baby, and then gone the next.

     However, Lyra refused to shed any more tears over him.

     “I don’t like my eyes,” Chara confessed, looking extremely nervous, as if she were admitting to a wrong deed. “They’re demon eyes.”

     “No they are not,” Lyra said much more harshly than she meant too. Chara flinched, startled by the sudden change in tone. “Sorry baby,” Lyra apologized sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice.”

     “Raising your voice inside is rude,” Chara parroted a lesson Lyra had taught her not to long ago. Lyra smiled, “That’s right baby. You know, our eyes aren’t all bad. They’re actually really special.”

     Chara looked skeptical.

     Lyra giggled, “It’s true. They can see things no one else can.”

     That caught her interest. “Really?”

     “Really. Do you remember the legend about the mountain?”

     “No,” Chara blatantly lied. She just liked hearing the story over and over again.

     Lyra played into it willingly. She enjoyed the story too. Her own father had told it to her whenever she hated herself because of her eyes.

     “Well, I’ll just have to remind you,” Lyra sighed, pretending to be exasperated. Chara curled up against her side again, looking up at her with expectant eyes.  

     “Once upon a time, the land was shared by two people: humans and monsters. They lived together in peace, until one day, war broke out between the two races.”

     “Why?” It was always the same question.

     Lyra shrugged. “No one really knows. Some say that a monster killed a human child and stole their soul.”

     “Monsters can steal souls, right?” Chara recalled.

     Lyra nodded. “Yes, and humans were very afraid of them because of this.”

     “Because stealing is bad!”

     “Yes, darling. So war broke out, and the two races fought each other. The war was long and brutal, with unimaginable losses on both sides. Blood soaked the ground and dust filled the skies. The earth was burned by the Monster King’s hellfire.” Lyra wondered for a moment if this story really was child appropriate.

     “Monsters were winning the war, for human swords and arrows were no match for the magic of the monsters. Even the human mages couldn’t hold a candle to the superior might of the monster’s magic. The Human King had run out of options. Then, he discovered something. Something only he could see. A star.”

     “A star?”

     “Yes. A fallen star from the floor of the heavens. This star gave the Human King an incredible power, the power to rewrite his fate. He used his power to win battle after battle, until he forced the remaining monsters to retreat to their mountain sanctuary. Then he and his magic council used a powerful spell to seal the monsters inside the mountain. The war was won, and there was peace again.”

     Chara sat in silence, waiting. Lyra looked at her, “Now, there’s a part I haven’t told you before. Something about the Human King. You see, he was only able to see the fallen star because of his red eyes.”

     Chara gasped. “Like us.”

     “That Human King was our ancestor,” Lyra told her, delighting in her shocked expression. “His red eyes were his gift, and it was a gift that he passed down to his children. And they passed it down to their children, and so on until finally they were given to you, princess.” She booped Chara’s nose.

     Chara wrinkled her nose. “But if that’s true, then why is everyone afraid of us?”

     Lyra sighed. “Humans have poor memories, dear. They have forgotten many things, and now they fear what they don’t understand. Including us.”

     “But we’re not scary,” Chara insisted.

     “I agree. But people are always looking for something to fear, something to hate. Once, it was monsters, then the mountain. We are only the latest on a very sad list.”

     “But we can see stars!”

     “Yes, we can. But they can not, and many do not believe.” Lyra didn’t have the heart to tell her daughter that she had spent her whole life looking for the stars her father had told her about, and never once did she see them. They, just like the monsters under the mountain, were nothing more than fantasy.

     “Well, that’s just stupid,” Chara sat up, crossing her arms.

     Lyra laughed. “I agree. So, don’t worry if your little sibling does have red eyes. They will be just as beautiful and wonderful as anyone else’s.”

     “Except ours are cooler,” Chara muttered under her breath. Then, a troubled look crossed her face. “But won’t people try to hurt her too?”

     Lyra put her arm around her. “Well, I guess their big sister will just have to protect them.”

     Chara rolled her eyes. “Obviously. And I get to tell her what to do and she’ll have to do it because I’m older.”

     Lyra laughed again. “Of course, dear.”

     The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the firelight dance. Then, Chara spoke up again. “Are people still afraid of the mountain?”

     Lyra hesitated for a moment before answering. “Always.”

     “Are there monsters still under the mountain.”

 _Of course not,_ Lyra wanted to say. _It is only an old folktale meant to scare children._ But Lyra couldn’t say that. It would discredit the tale she had told her daughter, and she couldn’t let Chara believe her eyes were a curse again. It was too cruel, to allow a child to hate herself for things out of her control.

     “I don’t know, dear. That was a long time ago.” She smiled down at her daughter. “Even if there are, they’re trapped under the mountain. They can’t harm you.”

     Chara didn’t respond. After a moment or two, Chara’s breathing steadied and Lyra realized that she had fallen asleep. She stroked her hair. Not for the first time, Lyra wished that she had more to offer her than an old myth.

     Lyra gazed out the window to her side, beyond its cracked view where Mt. Ebott stood. The mountain seem to loom over them, casting a shadow upon them despite it being the dead of night. Shivers shot down Lyra’s spine. It had been a long time, since she last felt the eyes of the mountain upon her.

     It may have been her imagination, but Lyra could swear that she could hear the growls and snarls of monsters long gone traveling in the wind.


	2. I Wish You'd Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip and Chara goes to Grace Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and do the second chapter while I'm procrastinating on other things.

_10 years later…_

The journey to Grace Town from the shack was long, at least an hour or two on foot. The road was narrow and made of loose pebbles and dirt. On either side of the road were rows and rows of golden flowers.

The hot summer sun bore down on the two children that walked this path. Sweat made their brown hair cling to the back of their necks. The younger one, a boy only ten years of age, held onto the older one’s hand. His eyes, a bright and startling scarlet color, were hidden behind his long brown bangs. He brushed the hair out of his eyes with increasing aggravation. The older one, a girl of fourteen years, walked tall and proud, her red eyes shining. She bore those eyes proudly, unmasked.

The two were traveling to Grace Town in order to get some desperately needed supplies. It was normally an endeavor that the older one accomplished alone, however, the younger brother had insisted that he come along. He had most likely grown bored at their sad little shack house and was desperate for a change in scenery. Not that Grace Town itself had much to offer in terms of scenery, in the older one’s humble opinion.

The older one, Chara, felt her younger brother tugged gently at her hand.

“Water?” He asked.

Chara sighed. “Fine, but only _small_ sips, you greedy little monster. I would like to drink too, y’know?” She stopped, swinging the backpack off of her back and pulling out the water bottle from inside. She handed it to her brother.

Kris looked her dead in the eye as he took one, giant gulp from it.

Chara smirked. “Jerk.”

Kris handed it back without a single word. Chara took it, but she forced him to meet her gaze. “What do you say?”

“Thank you.” He replied in a bored manner.

“That’s better,” Chara had gone to great lengths to teach her siblings manners. No way was she going to let that slip just because she had been preoccupied lately.

She stuffed the bottle back into the bag and continued her walk, her brother joining her. She looked up and saw Grace Town coming into view.

She took in a sharp breath. “Okay, pop quiz.”

Kris groaned.

“Stop your groaning and pay attention. Question number one: What do you do when we go into town?”

“Stay by your side, always.” He replied, incredibly uninterested.

“Question number two: Who do you talk to?”

“No one except you.”

“Question number three: What do you do if anyone besides me approaches you?”

“Leave and find you immediately.”

“Good,” Chara breathed. “Good.”

They passed by the sign that read: Welcome to Grace Town, Where the People are Just as Lovely as the Flowers. When Chara had been eight, she had painted over the words with red paint so that it said Where the People are Just as Lovely as the Plague. Mom hadn’t been too pleased with her.

They entered the town, which was always Chara’s least favorite part about her little trips. Chara was positive that the town was a lovely place when they weren’t there. That the air was filled with music and the smell of flowers. That children played in the streets and shop owners made conversation with their customers. However, when a red-eyed child walked into town, Chara was sure that you could actually hear the laughter and joy being shucked out of the air. Very hospitable, the people of Grace Town.

Chara held her brother closer as they walked through the streets. People’s eyes seemed to follow them as they passed. The adults glared at them as they passed, holding their children close. Chara rolled her eyes. It was as if they thought Chara would reach over and eat them. She was half tempted to pretend that she would, but she was in no mood to play into the people’s superstitions today. Kris merely glanced around quickly, as if he was experiencing this for the first time. It may as well have been.

The two walked to a shop called _Madam Margaret's Tent of Magic: Spells, Potions, and More!_ The shop was not a tent, but a small average shop lodged between two larger (and more successful) businesses. Madam Margaret herself was a mad woman. A hag if Chara ever did see one. The old woman had a hunched back and a large growth on her right shoulder that she called Phoebus. Her eyes bulged like a frog and her nose was long and crooked. Her white hair spewed around her as if it were filled with static.

Chara felt the need to call the Human King and tell him that he missed a monster.

A bell chimed as they entered the shop. Chara’s eyes were assaulted with the tragic misuse of the color purple and the poorly drawn stars on the walls. The walls were lined with shelves containing anything from jars of frog eggs to preserved human toes. The old woman’s head popped out of the back door, her glasses magnifying her horrible eyes.

“Ah!” Madam Margaret exclaimed when she saw Chara. “I predicted that you would come. It was written in the stars.”

 _Or, we made an agreement that I come every Wednesday,_ Chara thought.

Madam Margaret emerged from behind the door, wobbling her way over to Chara. She walked with her hands drawn up like a T-Rex’s.

She clasped Chara’s hands in her own. Chara resisted the urge to yank her hands back. “This is a good omen,” Madam Margaret informed her. “Most fortunate. My supply was beginning to run low.”

“Do you have what I asked for?” Chara asked aggressively. She would like to be out of the madhouse as soon as possible.

Madam Margaret batted her hand as if she was swatting a fly. “Bah, of course, of course.”

Her bulging eyes then landed on Kris. “Oh, and who is this dashing young man?”

Kris clutched Chara’s side, trying very hard to hide behind her.

“Oh, his eyes!” Madam Margaret exclaimed. “Red as blood too! You wouldn’t be interested in a trade now, would you?”

Chara stepped firmly between them. “Absolutely not. Your business is with me.”

“Bah,” Madam Margaret swatted at several imaginary flies. “Fine, fine. Follow me.”

Madam Margaret T-Rex walked back to the back room. Kris made a strangled sound.

Chara petted his hair. “Why don’t you wait out here? I won’t be long.”

Kris looked up at her, red eyes wide. “Answer number one: Stay by your side, always.”

Chara smiled reassuringly. “I won’t be far. Just wait out here, and don’t touch anything.”

Reluctantly, Kris nodded and released his hold on her.

With one last glance at her brother, Chara walked into the back room. There were plush cushions everywhere and dream catchers hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the room was a decorated table with a crystal ball sitting on top of it. Madam Margaret stood in front of it, needle in her hand. “Time to pay up,” She informed her.

Chara sighed, rolling up her sleeve. “Let’s just get this over with.” She flinched slightly at the pinch of the needle as Madam Margaret inserted it into her vein.

Madam Margaret was no better than the other people in town. She, like everyone else, saw Chara and her family as demons because of the color of their eyes. However, she saw a profit in them. She truly believed that Chara was a demon in disguise, cast out of her homeland from beneath the legend (wrong legend, but whatever). Because of this, Madam Margaret believed that Chara was a magical being who could be used as an ingredient in her “magic” potions. Since Madam Margaret was the only one in town willing to deal with Chara, the young girl had no choice but to agree to her terms. So, Chara agreed to trade her blood in return for essentials such as food, drink, and most importantly, medicine. Which is what Chara was there for that day.

Chara flexed her arm after Madam Margaret withdrew the needle for her arm. Blood trickled down in a small stream down her arm.

Madam Margaret marveled at the vial now filled with blood. _Chara’s_ blood. “Oh, how wonderful, how splendid,” The old woman cooed. “Do you see this Phoebus? Can you feel the magic flowing from it?”

Chara rolled her eyes. _Madwoman._

“Where are my supplies?” Chara demanded, not caring to remain here for a moment longer.

The old croon awkwardly waved her hand. “Bah. It’s sitting on the Cushion of the Heavens. Take your payment and begone.”

No need to tell her twice.

Chara snatched the plastic bag off of the cushion, examining its contents. She frowned, “There’s less here than there was last week.”

Madam Margaret shook her head, “The mortals are learning. They know of my contract with you, creature. They do not do business as they used too.”

“This isn’t what we agreed on.”

“It is what you’ve got. Be happy for your few blessings.”

Infuriated, Chara stood tall. “Do not speak to me about blessings, witch. I would curse your name if it so suited me.” She fibbed, deepening her voice and pointing at the woman dramatically. Might as well play it up.

Madam Margaret cowered. She began chanting in Latin. Chara decided to leave before Madam Margaret doused her in homemade demon repellent. Again.

She stormed out to the front of the store, “Come on Kris, we’re…” She trailed off. Kris was nowhere to be seen.

“Kris? Kris!”

Chara ran out of the store, yelling her brother’s name. “Kris! KRIS!” She heard shouting from an alley across the street. Chara ran, then skidded to a stop. A couple of neighborhood boys were surrounding her brother, kicking her brother and laughing while doing it. Kris was curled up in a fetal position, hands covering his head.

Chara saw red. “HEY!”

The boys turned around just as she was upon them. She yanked one back by their shirt collars, not caring if they choked. She punched them as hard as she could, feeling the satisfying _crack_ of their nose under her knuckles. Hands grabbed at her and she screamed, punching and kicking wildly. She’s pretty sure that she bit someone.

“Holy fuck- let’s get out of here. This bitch is fucking crazy!” One guy yelled. They fled like the cowards they were.

“YOU ABSOLUTE GARBAGE!” Chara yelled at them as they ran. “I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!”

She breathed heavily, winded and suddenly exhausted. Slowly, she turned towards her brother, who was still in a fetal position.

“Hey, Krisie?” She slowly approached him, gently placing her hand on his back. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He whimpered.

“Shush, shush,” She whispered, rubbing small circles on his back. She hummed softly, the soft tunes of an old lullaby filling the air.

Slowly, Kris began to calm down. He loosened up and sat up. Chara wiped the tears from his face.

“Shush, it’s okay now,” She assured him, hugging him close to her. She rocked them back and forth, humming her soft lullaby.

                                                                    -

The sun was beginning to set by the time they made it home. The sky had turned orange and the shadow of Mt. Ebott nearly reached the shack. Chara swore that every year the shadow grew larger.

They entered the shack and Chara called out “We’re home.”

Something fell off the couch, landing with an _“oomph”_ on the ground. The child had tangled herself up in blankets and was struggling to unravel herself. Chara walked over to her, setting down her bag of goodies.

“Hold on cricket,” Chara said with a giggle. “I’ll set you free.”

Chara pulled her younger sister Frisk out of the blankets. Frisk smiled, patting Chara’s face.

“Yep, it’s me,” Chara confirmed. Chara kissed her cheek and Frisk giggled. Then, she frowned, her head snapping back and forth.

Chara turned her head back to where Kris was standing by the door. “Kris, she’s looking for you.”

Kris seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in. He walked over to his twin. “I’m here.” He assured her, grabbing her hand and placing it on his face. Frisk smiled with relief.

“Was everything okay while we were gone?” Chara asked. The townspeople had attacked their home in the past. It mainly just involved graffiti and throwing rocks at their windows.

Frisk shook her head.

Chara’s smile fell. “And Mom?”

Frisk frowned, shaking her head. Chara sighed, “Okay, okay.”

She took in a deep breath. “I’m going to go check on her. You two play nice.”

Frisk nodded her head vigorously. Kris looked withdrawn. Chara hoped spending time with his sister would make him feel better. Or else she might just have to march back to town and kick the crap out of those guys again.

Chara grabbed the bag and went to the one bedroom in the house. She tried not to gag at the stench. She walked over to the bed, and to the woman who lied buried under the sheets.

“Mom? Mommy?” Chara shook her mother gently. Lyra moaned, weak and tired.

Her mother was a mere shadow of who she had once been. Lyra had once been a very beautiful woman, with her long wavy hair and ruby eyes. Now, the virus in her blood had eaten away at the person she had once been. Her hair was dull, stringy, and matted. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes had sunk into her skull. Her skin was tinted yellow and pasty. She was so thin that her bones appeared to be protruding from her skin.

Lyra took in a shuddering breath, her eyes fluttering open. “Darling?”

“I’m here, Mom. I got your medicine.” Chara scrambled for her bag, sitting down next to her. “I think it’s going to work this time.”

“Darling.”

Chara continued as if she hadn’t heard her. “This one comes from a hospital in Ebott City. I hear that their hospitals and doctors are really good, better than the one we have in Grace Town. It’s pills, so you’re going to have to…”

“Chara,” Her mother said weakly but firmly. Chara stopped, her mouth snapping shut.

Slowly, painfully, Lyra lifted her boney arm and laid it atop of Chara’s knee.

“It’s time,” Lyra said, gulping.

Chara shook her head. “No, it’s not.”

“Darling.”

“Please, don’t talk. You’re sick, you...you don’t know what you’re saying. Once you get better…”

“Oh, baby,” Her mother smiled. “We both know I’m not going to get better.”

“Please. Please don’t say that” Chara whispered. “You have to get better. You have too.”

“We all have our times,” Lyra said. “Mine has come.”

“I...you...you can’t... _I need you._ ” Chara said helplessly.

Lyra shook her head. “You’ve grown so much. You’ve been so strong these last few months, looking after me and your siblings. You’ve done a fantastic job. I know it hasn’t been easy for you.”

“I haven’t though,” Chara said. “Done a good job, I mean. Today, in town, Kris…” She trailed off.

Lyra sighed. “I wish the world was different. That you could walk the streets without fear of who is going to hurt you next. I wish I could have…”

Lyra began coughing violently. Chara scrambled to get her on her side. “Breath. Please, _breath.”_

The fit passed, and Chara helped Lyra lay back down.

“I can’t go on like this Chara,” Lyra said, sounding completely defeated. Broken. “I can fill my mind failing me. Soon, there won’t be much of me left.”

“Mommy, _please_ , Chara tried one more time.

_If you love me, you won’t go._

“It’s time...to let me go. I’ve been in so much pain. _I don’t want to be in pain anymore_.” Lyra’s voice was filled with tears.

Chara wanted to cry, scream, punch something. It wasn’t fair, it _wasn’t fair_ . How could her mother be so selfish that she would just choose to leave her? Not just her, but Frisk and Kris too. Wonderful Kris, who saw the world in a way Chara couldn’t. Sweet Frisk, who couldn’t see the world but still thought it beautiful. It was one thing to leave her, but how could Lyra leave _them_?

Chara took in a deep, wobbling breath. “Okay. It’s okay Mom. I understand.”

She didn’t. She really didn’t. But Chara had learned that sometimes lies were kinder than truths.

Lyra smiled. “Thank you, baby. Now, I can rest.” Lyra reached for the nightstand. “In...the top drawer.”

Chara opened it. Inside was her mother’s golden locket.

“It’s for you.”

Chara stared, “For me?”

“Yes. Wind it up.”

Chara did as she was told. The locket didn’t open, there was a small key to wind it in the back. A small melody began to play.

Chara smiled. “It’s your lullaby.”

Lyra smiled. “Won’t you sing for me?”

Chara blushed. “I, uh, I don’t remember the words.”

“Then hum it,” Lyra closed her eyes. “Please.”

Chara did. It reminded her of the times when she had been afraid and her mother would sing to her.

_“Don’t worry, my love,” Lyra would say. “I’ll always be here for you.”_

_Liar._

Chara sang until the locket stopped playing. Then she started it all over again. She did this for what seemed like hours. She sang long after her mother’s breathing slowed, and long after her breathing stopped. The moon was high in the sky by the time Chara stopped, her voice hoarse. She finally stood up and kissed her mother’s forehead.

“Farewell, Lyra Hope.” She whispered. “May your next life be a kinder one.”

                                                           -

Chara dragged her mother’s body out of the shack the next day. She wrapped her up in a sheet so Kris couldn’t see. She struggled with her mother’s weight, and she struggled, even more, to dig her mother a grave. She spent hours, digging up flowers and digging up the earth. It was past midday when she finally finished. Then it was time for the funeral.

Frisk hadn’t stopped crying the entire time.

“Cricket,” Chara said as gently as she could. “Do you want to say something?”

Frisk bawled, shaking her head.

“Kris?” She turned to him. He had a grave expression on his face. He walked up to the grave and knelt down. He picked up some of the upturned earth, kissed it, and put in his pocket. He then returned to Chara’s side.

“Oooookay?” Chara sighed. Chara stepped forward, laying some buttercups on top of her mother’s grave. “Goodbye.”

She took in a long, shuddering breath. Tears fell down her cheeks.

 _After today, I will never cry again._ Chara then made her decision.

“Frisk, Kris.” She stood up, turning to face them. “Go pack your things. We’re leaving.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm horrible. I wish I could say this is the last time I do something mean to them like this, but then I'd be lying.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like. I'm curious to know what you guys think. Until next time lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Things start to pick up in the next chapter. This one is kind of just a setup chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. I'm a little nervous about this one, so I'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
